freedom for humans
by Nightbird1001
Summary: join Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they learn that the pets they got on their sparkday are more then pets but friends as they get involved with and group that want the humans to be recognized as sentient and that they deserve to be treated as equals. story better then summary. rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I have had enough of not being able to find what I want when it comes to humans as pets. So I will create my own version of what I think a story about human pets should be about that is acceptable for older ages. So here we go and I hope you like it.

1 Solarcycle = 1 year

1 Cycle = 1 minuet

1 Nanoklik = 1 second

Characters are just coloring and look not personality I depict the personality

Mirage: G1 Age: adult

Ratchet: G1 Age: adult

Orion Pax: G1: adult

Prowl: G1 Age: adult

Hound: G1 Age: adult

Jazz: G1 Age: young adult

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe: G1 Age: 15

Use the above list for future reference

This story is a different type of now as in the Autobots and Decepticon are not mortal enemies but don't like each other.

**The above are a tight knit group of friends that was brought together 5 solarcycles ago when the heaviest acid rain fall in Cybertronian history destroyed all of their homes and they now live together as brothers, caring for younglings whose creators where lost in the storm.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Point of view: Jazz

Today was Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's 15th sparkday and this was going to be a special one, they had been asking for pets for two solarcycles and they were finally going to get some. I was the one going to get to tell them of their present and I bursting at the welds I was so excited, they had done their research and if they found something new we would all know about it. Their research was on the only three types of pets on cybertron one was the cybercat, the cyberbird, and a new and completely different species said to be found on another planet 'human' very expensive to care for and very delicate but if they wanted a human we would let them have it.

I arrived at the living room and entered, there on the couch sat Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, and Ratchet; standing behind them was Orion, Mirage, and Hound. They all looked at me expectantly and the twins just stared at the gift in my servos like it was energoncandy. I walked over to in front of the twins and gave them the box.

Everybot was silent as we waited for them to open it they were inspecting it making sure I hadn't put a trap in it, after five cycles I finally said in exasperation "slaggit, just open the slaggen thing I didn't do no slag to it, it's fraggen safe!" they looked at me then the box then me again looked at each other nodded and started taking the box apart panel by panel till finally they came to a note at the bottom, they both read them, got up and ran out the door. "Hey!" Ratchet called after them then started running after them, Orion then asked "should we follow?"

I shock my helm yes and the rest of us toke off after them. The instruction I had given them were in running steps and would lead them right to the pet store, as we neared I could tell that I would be slagged after we got the pets home and settled, Ratchet was NOT expecting a morning run but I knew it would be worth it to see the twins so happy. Before the rest of us turned the corner we could hear Ratchet yelling at the twins about this and that, we turned the cornered and ran up to where the twins and Ratchet were. I said to Ratchet "I told them to do that on the paper I gave them"

Ratchet then turned to me and was about to say something when the twins asked at the same time "why are we at the pet store it isn't even open?" I smiled at them walked up to the door and knocked, a sales bot came to the door and pointed at the closed sign and I kept knocking, he finally opened the door and asked me what I wanted, I said party of Jazz I was told we could have first choice of this morning's stock" the bot looked at me zoned out for a nanoklik then said "oh yes Jazz now I remember my manager told me you would be coming in" and with that he let us in the store.

As we walked in Sideswipe said to Orion "but we don't have enough credits" I then told them that they could keep their creds and that the adults would be paying. They were all over the place looking at cage after cage of sparkling cyberanimals, middle age, and old and well trained; they played with a couple cybercats and cyberbirds before I called them over, when they came I motioned for them to follow me and the sales bot.

We followed the sales bot to the back and went into the storage room, the bot then said to the twins "these are the humans that we have been breeding for a solarcycle and tocycles the cycle that we start selling them but we do have an age restriction on how old they have to be to sell them and could use your help to sort them because I've been told that you are extremely interested in owning one" the twins looked at me and I nodded then they said the bot "sure we'll help and after we're done we can buy one and the supplies that go with them" "no you can't have one" I said matter of factly the twins looked at me in sadness then I said " you can have one each" both their optics lit up and thanked me with a hug then went over to the bot to sort the humans.

Point of view: Sideswipe

While we sorted we learned a lot about human care and that the sales bot's name was Onslaught and that his manager's name was swindle and also that swindle owned the store and he personally went to the humans planet and picked only the best to breed so they could sale them. At the end of the sorting we learned what we would need and that humans needed a companion and that was why they made good pets. I and my brother both picked male only I had a red haired human and Sunsteaker had a blond haired human mine was bred from pure reds and my brother's pure blonds and everyone would know which belonged to me because my pets hair was the same as my paint job. We went out to where Jazz and the others where and showed them our new pets.

Point of view: no one in particular

The twins picked out a glass cage with all the necessary things to keep humans alive and started to walk home talking a mile a minute. Once they got home they went to set up there humans pen in their shared quarters. Their room was slit down the middle with a red and yellow line each have one side his own color Sunstreaker yellow and Sideswipe red. They placed the cage on a stand that had "mysteriously" gotten right in the middle of the room right on the line for the cage. After they got done setting up they went down to living room and thanked everyone, celebrated their sparkday then went to berth after feeding their new pets. The next morning the first thing they did was grab their own pet grab some of their food and walk down to the living room so they could show everyone their pets again but when they got there everyone was watching the data vision closely. The thing everyone was watching close was about a raid on the pet store that the twins had got their pets from only yesterday and the only thing taken was the humans and nothing else was touched not even human food. This was not the first time this had happened it had been going on for a year, the year humans were brought to cybertron to be pets and nobody knew who was doing it or why.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm tied I'm done and if I don't go to bed soon I will get in trouble so farewell, good night and don't let the scraplets bite.


	2. my special one

This is not part of my story but I feel I need to do this

R.I.P Chocolate

Chicken, hen, Speckled Sussex

she got sick and I was being an lazy aft. it was my fault she died. even tough i'm in high school and have a million things I have to do I know that I still had time if I had cared more. her sisters had been sick to because of muolting and I gave them meds but when we figured it was because of malting I thought that was wrong and didn't do a thing. this is the first chicken I ever lost not due to shipping.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc 

She was my baby.

She was as sweet as her name.

Whenever I was upset I would go to her and she would sit quietly as I cried into her feathers.

When I came into the coop upset she would peck softly at my shoes until I would pick her up.

She was the only chicken I trusted to be in the house without trying to fly away.

She was the only one that didn't feel awkward to hold and her weight was perfect also.

When I brought scraps out she knew I would make sure she got something or just want to be petted.

I gave her special treats and when she took them she would be gentle unlike her sisters.

She earned her name by her coloring, a deep rich brown with small white spots.

I could tell her from a distance because of her face and body.

Her eyes were a dark orange, and eye lids light blue.

She was 1 and a half years old.

She was the only chicken that would let me pick her up without running away.

I could tell her eggs from the others and always better tasting.

I will always miss her and will never forget her; she was special from day one and will always be special.


End file.
